Fifty Isn't Enough
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Fifty different looks at Chris and Alex. Slash.


**Story Title:** Fifty Isn't Enough

**Story Type: **Slash

**Characters: **Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, Petey Williams, Velvet Sky

**Pairings: **MMG, Sabin/Velvet

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Fandom:**Wrestling

**Series: **None

**Disclaimer: **

**Warnings: **Slash, language

**A/N: **So, I did this to try and get rid of the writer's block that's currently trying to kill me -the results were...interesting. Basicly, I found fifty words (from books, friends, etc.) and used one sentence with it. This was a pain in the fucken ass -I thought the ABC prompts sucked ass- and I give major props to anyone who does these more then once. There are friendship, au, crossovers, slash -of course, lol- pretty much a little bit of everything in this and they all feature at least one of the Guns.

**1. Friendship**

They weren't just friends, they were _best_ friends, closer then brothers; their friendship so deeply ingrained in both of them that everyone else -other friends, families, girlfriends- everyone who wasn't Chris or Alex came a distant second in their list of priorities.

**2. Blood**

Alex sunk to his knees and drew the razor blade across his neck, not deep enough to do serious damage but enough to have blood dripping down his chest; he _needed_ to entice the vampire in front of him into touching him.

**3. Time**

As he watched Alex and Chris chase each other around the back yard before Chris backed Alex into a tree, a water balloon in his hand, Petey thought that it was only a matter of time before they stopped dancing around the mutual attraction that was obvious to everyone else.

**4. Wolf**

As Alex's eyes went wolf above him, Chris couldn't help the shudder of desire that went through him as his mate pinned him to the bed.

**5. Hard**

The hardest thing in Chris's life was to just smile every time he saw his best friend; smile and pretend that he was happy that Alex was happy without him.

**6. Angel**

"Not everything that has wings comes from Heaven," Chris murmured, a sadistic smirk twisting his lips before he sunk his teeth into Alex's neck.

**7. Music**

In Alex's opinion, the only thing sexier then Chris playing bass was Chris sucking his dick; it was a wonder he could make it through shows and practice without attacking him and pinning him against the nearest hard surface.

**8. Fine**

Laying next to his mate, both of them covered in blood, Chris knew this was as close to heaven as he would ever get -and he was perfectly fine with that.

**9. Wrestling**

For a long time, wrestling had been the only love in Alex's life; experience had taught him, time and again, that people couldn't be depended on to do more then lie to you, but then he met Chris and almost before he knew it was happening, Chris became so intertwined with his love of wrestling that he couldn't separate them -and, really, it was the best thing that ever happened to him.

**10. Surprise**

Deciding to come out to their friends had been a huge decision, one they had gone back and forth on for months; so when Petey just rolled his eyes and said "Big surprise there. I've known for months. Fucken idiots," Alex's first instinct was to punch him in the face for being such a fucken douchebag.

**11. Knees**

When he had started wrestling, Chris knew he was going to experience a lot of different things -but watching his best friend drop to his knees and give him the best blow job of his life had never been something he thought would happen.

**12. Useless**

Chris knew it was useless to fell jealous over someone that he could never have, but as he watched Alex wrap an arm around his girlfriend's waist and press a kiss to her temple, he felt it anyway.

**13. Apology**

Even though he knew Chris had a girlfriend, Alex couldn't find it in himself be sorry when he slammed him against the wall and proceeded to attack his mouth.

**15. Temper**

Getting Alex to lose his temper wasn't as easy as it looked; but as Alex closed his hand around Chris's throat and Chris closed his eyes in pained pleasure, he thought the effort was well worth the reward at the end.

**16. New**

The way that Alex caught his eye across the crowded bar and grinned wasn't new -neither was the way he pointed at the rat next to him and waited for Chris to give him a thumbs up or down; what _was_ new was the fact that he wasn't interested in having a girl between them any more.

**17. Eyes**

He might not be very romantic but as far as Alex was concerned, some of the best things in his life revolved around someone with blue eyes and ridiculous taste in haircuts.

**18. Drawing**

Chris flipped through the sketchbook in his hands, his eyebrow raised as he came across another drawing of himself; it wasn't that it was bad -Alex was as talented as an artist as he was at everything else he did, the bastard- it was that Chris couldn't figure out why Alex would take so much of his time to draw that many pictures of him.

**19. Relationships**

Relationships had never been Alex's thing -find 'em, fuck 'em and leave 'em had always been his motto; he just didn't like the idea of depending on someone who wasn't himself- but ever since he started this thing with Chris, he found himself thinking that, maybe, someone else besides himself could be trusted.

**20. Need**

The need that gripped Alex -the need to bow his head, to submit, to let Chris do whatever the fuck he wanted to him- used to be something he was ashamed of but now, on his knees, with his head bowed and his arms behind his back, Alex couldn't feel anything but a sense of belonging that he never gets tired of.

**21. Alone**

He was use to being alone, Alex reflected; his owner had made it apparent to him that he wasn't more then a toy for when he got bored and, most of the time, Alex was perfectly fine being left alone -hell, he preferred it- but every once in a while, he wondered what it would be like to have an owner who actually cared about him.

**22. Violence**

Chris might not go looking for violence but when his best friend showed up at his house, his face covered in bruises and cursing his ex-boyfriend out for putting said bruises on him, Chris knew that someone was going to get the beating of their lives shortly.

**23. Liquor**

Shouldering his way through drunks, Petey made a mental note not let either one of his best friend near tequila again if they were just going to incite brawls afterward.

**24. Fit**

Josh never fit in, no matter how nice his family and friends were, he knew that their life wasn't the right fit for him; it wasn't until he went to wrestling school, became Chris Sabin and found a friendship that would define the rest of his life, did he find that perfect fit.

**25. Birthday**

"Today's your birthday," Alex reminded Chris, smirking at the glare he leveled at him; Alex didn't give a damn how old they both were, he was still celebrating Chris's birthday -until they both met the True Death.

**26. Secret**

"Keep it secret," is the rule that Chris lives by; by keeping it a secret, he keeps himself safe and it isn't until he's older that he meets someone who he can show his real self to.

**27. Rough**

It's hard and fast and rough, everything that Alex absolutely fucken loved; Chris had him pined against the wall in Alex's apartment and the knowledge that his girlfriend was only twenty feet or so away from them just made Alex cum harder.

**28. Possessive**

It was no secret that werewolves tended to be possessive of what they considered theirs; it was also no secret that once they marked you as theirs there was no escape -of course, Chris couldn't understand who the hell would want to escape.

**29. Picture**

They said a picture was worth a thousand words and when Jamie saw the photo of Alex and Chris together, she knew they were right; Chris had never looked at her with that much love and affection, no matter what they were doing.

**30. Roses**

His mother had once told him to bring roses to someone to show that he liked them; Chris couldn't help thinking that if he tried that, the only thing he'd get from Alex would be hysterical laughter and a lifetime of taunts about it.

**31. Chocolate**

There was no denying that Chris absolutely loved chocolate and, really, Alex didn't want to be an asshole and keep him away from it, but if he had to watch Chris eat another candy bar with that obscene look on his face, he couldn't be held accountable for what he did.

**32. Lie**

Alex made it his business to know everything about whoever he was hunting -friends, family members, favorite colors, for fuck's sake; you never knew what would come in handy- but for some reason, this time, with him, it was different and he couldn't even lie to himself about why.

**33. Duck**

As Chris placed the toy duck in the bathtub, he wondered how in the hell he got roped into giving Alex's nephew a bath while Alex took a damn nap.

**34. Blanket**

Chris bit the pillow as he tried to keep back the moans Alex seemed intent on forcing from him; there were other people in the room and he was positive that they didn't want to know what the hell was going on under the blanket on their side of the room.

**35. Coffee**

Everyone knew "Hey, you want to get some coffee?" really meant "Hey, wanna have sex?"; so it didn't surprise Chris when Alex pressed him against the wall outside of Starbucks -some things were universal, no matter what planet you originally came from.

**36. Heat**

Alex's body temperature was a lot higher then his was; it got to the point where Chris couldn't sleep if he didn't have that extra heat along his back.

**37. Nail**

Alex ran his nails down Chris's back -hard enough to draw blood- but he was so focused on the way Alex felt around his dick that he never even noticed.

**38. Bare**

Alex sat at his desk, trying to keep his attention on what the teacher was saying, but as Mr. Sabin raised his arm to point at the chalkboard, his dress shirt moved off to the side and Alex almost passed out at the level of sheer want he felt at the sight of his teacher's bare skin.

**39. Mine**

"You think I didn't see you hitting on her?" Chris snarled as he shoved Alex against the wall in the bathroom and attacked his neck and mouth. "You're mine. Mine."

**40. Fist**

Alex smashed his fist against the drunk's face and sent him flying before he turned back to his amused partner; sure Chris could take care of himself -he _was _a Sentinel, after all- but it was Alex's job as his Guide to look out for him, even when it wasn't strictly necessary.

**41. Brush**

It was just a brush of Chris's fingers against his own, one moment out of who knew how fucken many they had had together, but it was enough to make Alex look at Chris in a different light; it was, in fact, the beginning of the end.

**42. Cheating**

Jamie had _known_ that Chris was cheating on her -that was why she had gone through Chris's phone while he was in the shower- what she hadn't expected was that it was with his best friend; she was going to fucken kill Alex.

**43. Porn**

They could both agree that one of the best thing about having a boyfriend was the fact that you didn't have to hide your porn collection; or maybe it was just them -Petey had given the bookcase filled with all of it a weird look the last time he was over here.

**44. Used**

Chris knew he was being used but as Alex pinned him to the mattress, he couldn't really find the will to care.

**45. Gave**

The most important thing that Alex had ever gave Chris was acceptance; he saw the real him -wings and all- and told him that he still loved him -and he meant it.

**46. Follow**

Alex didn't care if it was girly, or if it was romantic; he just knew that he would follow Chris to anywhere that he was willing to lead.

**47. Sing**

Chris knew it was a bitch move, but he couldn't help himself; sometimes, if he couldn't sleep, he would put on their CD so he could listen to Alex's voice while he sang.

**48. Late**

Chris was running late, that's why he took the shortcut through the woods, but as heard the hungry howl from right behind him, he thought that maybe he should have stuck to the roads.

**49. Forever**

Forever might seem like too long to humans, but for Alex, forever hardly seemed like long enough to be with his mate.

**50. Drift**

With Alex next to him, and already gone, Chris was more then happy to drift away into the final sleep that was the True Death.


End file.
